soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald
Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald | spouse = Sheridan Crane (2003—) | children = | grandparents = Brian Fitzgerald Antonio Lopez ''unnamed'' O'Leary Maria | aunts/uncles = Florencia Lopez Francisco Lopez Maria Lopez | nieces/nephews = Marty Lopez-Fitzgerald Ethan Crane Jane Winthrop Maria Lopez-Fitzgerald | cousins = unnamed (two, both male; deceased) | relatives = | color = #D8BFD8 | color text = }} Antonio Brian Lopez-Fitzgerald is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions. Antonio is played by Christopher Douglas from October 1, 2001 to June 24, 2004. After a four-year absence, Douglas returned on July 23, 2008. Character history Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald first appeared on the show under the pseudonym Brian O'Leary (Brian being the first name of his paternal grandfather and O'Leary being his paternal grandmother's maiden name). After Sheridan Crane was presumed dead from a boating explosion, she washed up on the shore of the island of St. Lisa and was saved by a fisherman named Antonio/Brian. Sheridan had amnesia and began to believe her name was Diana (Princess Diana had been a friend of hers), and Brian and Diana began a relationship. He was good friends with Liz, who owned a hotel on St. Lisa and also happened to be his ex-girlfriend. Eventually Antonio's past as a con man came back to haunt him, as he and Sheridan were almost killed by Antonio's former boss Nick Bozman. Eventually it came out that Brian was Antonio, the brother of Luis, and Diana was Sheridan, Luis' presumed-dead girlfriend. Very little is known of Antonio's missing years. We know that after his brother Luis graduated high school, Antonio was forced to leave town by Julian Crane. It was never explained what Julian's grudge with Antonio was about. Antonio's angelic spirit visited Luis in prison, and encouraged him to not give up hope. The spirit later embraced his mother, and vanished. Sometime after returning to Harmony, Brian took back his given name of Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald and began to suffer from a mysterious illness which rendered him blind, this was around the time Theresa, his sister re-built their family home. Eventually Antonio and Sheridan were wed and Antonio's sight returned. Sheridan eventually became pregnant with her son who is believed (but not confirmed) to be his brother Luis' son and not Antonio's. Sheridan's half-sister Beth Wallace faked the death of Sheridan's baby (named Marty Lopez-Fitzgerald by Beth) and passed off the boy claiming he was her son with Luis, her childhood sweetheart. Sheridan's evil father Alistair Crane manipulated Antonio into putting Sheridan into a mental hospital after her son's supposed death. Some time later Sheridan went back to Luis. Alistair killed Antonio by planting a bomb on his plane. Alistair's actual target was his own daughter, Sheridan. Four years later, Antonio made a miraculous return to Harmony on the day of his brother's wedding to Fancy Crane. After coming across Sheridan, he revealed that her father had faked his demise in the plane explosion and was holding him captive in an underground apartment in Boston. Following Alistair's murder in May, the payroll for those guarding him was discontinued, allowing him to escape as the guards felt no desire to continue holding him captive without financial compensation. Antonio reminded Sheridan of how much he loved her and attempted to reconcile with her, citing their and Luis's multiple past lives where they all seem to be caught in an endless triangle. Antonio reminded her that in every one of their previous lives, Luis' various incarnations would die through tragic means, and Sheridan's incarnation would always end up with an incarnation of Antonio. At Sheridan's insistence, Antonio revealed himself to Pilar and Luis, as well as a shocked Fancy, Sam and Ivy, and embraced his mother, who mere moments earlier had expressed her pain over losing her first-born son. With Antonio's resurrection in mind, an appearance by what appeared to be Antonio's ghost the previous year has been retconned, and may be chalked up to a vision created out of extraordinary stress or need. By the end of the series, Sheridan came to accept that she was meant to spend her life with Antonio and happily settled into a life with him.